Lucky
by CSI-LoVe-GSR
Summary: How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours?
1. Lucky

Disclaimer: Yeah right

Disclaimer: Yeah right. There would be no pain!! Enjoy

_It was a Monday, when my lover told me,  
"Never pay the reaper with love only."  
What could I say to you, except, "I love you."  
And "I'd give my life for yours."_

That shot rang through the club like nails on a chalk board. To Dr. Temperance Brennan, it was the worst sound in the world. The worst part about it was that she had absolutely no control over what had just happened, or what would happen next. There were far too many variables in this equation.

_I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear._

The first time we made love, I... I wasn't sober,  
and you told me you loved me over and over.  
How could I ever love another when I miss you every day?

Everything happened in super slow motion after that. She saw the gun, the muzzle flash, the only one she loved falling to the floor. She saw the people jump, the horrified looks that came upon their faces, and the blood seeping from his strong chest onto the floor. She saw the woman take aim once more, then without a second thought, she grabbed his gun, pointed and squeezed.

_Remember the time we made love in the roses,  
and you took my picture in all sorts of poses?  
How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours?_

I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear.

She heard the screams, Hodgins telling Zach to call 911, the ragged breaths making their way from her partner's lungs. She heard herself repeating the words he had once spoken to her. "Come on Booth, come on." What she didn't say was how she really felt. She didn't say the things she was dying to say. "Don't leave me. I love you. Do you remember?" These were the things she wished she could tell him.

_My dear, It's time to say I thank god for you.  
I thank god for you in each and every single way.  
And, I know... I know... I know... I know..._

It's time to let you know. Time to let you know.  
Time to let you know. Time to sit here and say...

As she wept over his body, she watched as he slowly let go. His eyes were becoming heavier, and his blood was warm against her hand. It broke her heart to see him like this. Why did he have to be such a fucking hero? It killed her to know that he stood up, and he took that shot for her. She knew she loved him, even if she wasn't willing to admit it just yet. But this…this made it totally clear to her. He loved her back. He was leaving now, and she hadn't even had the chance to tell him just how much he meant to her. With that she let it all go. As the tears fell from her eyes, she spilled out every thing she had ever wanted to say. She couldn't even understand herself, so she was sure no one else would either.

_I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones._

With the flood of words, feelings and tears, the man beneath her hands slowly opened his heavy lids. He saw that perfect, beautiful woman leaning over him. He felt her warm hands covering his cold body, and he felt her pain. With the weakest of smiles, he gazed at her and let her know that he heard every thing. The look reflected in his eyes was pure and true love. It was then that they knew they were the luckiest people in the world.

_I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear.  
We are the lucky ones, dear..._


	2. Comatose

I hate feeling like this

Disclaimer…I own nothing.

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you_

The fear ran cold through her veins. She awoke wanting to scream. In the moments after she woke she did not know where she was or what had happened. The familiar weight that usually sank the bed was no longer there. In a moment of panic, she fled the bed and rushed into the kitchen. Standing at the stove was a boxer-clad Seeley Booth. Allowing her heart to return to a regular rhythm, she smiled to herself…seeing that man in the flesh brought her back to normal. Sensing her presence, Booth turned to see his girlfriend, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Slowly sauntering over to her, he wrapped his strong arms around her fragile frame and pulled her close. A simple kiss led to a deeper, more urgent one, and in between hurried affections she admitted to him, "I had that dream again. The one where you're not here with us. It kills me."

_Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  


It had been a whole eight weeks since the shooting, and Brennan was still having terrible nightmares. She would dream that he was really dead, and that she was left all alone, and she couldn't survive without him. The two weeks, in which she thought Booth had died, she was a lost soul. She threw herself into her work and she barely slept. She could bear to sleep when she knew that there was never any chance of her waking up next to him. She needed her daily fix of Seeley Booth. She was and addict and he was her drug, and life without him had caused serious withdrawals. Life without him had been more terrible than death. She wanted to die at times, just so she could be with him again.

_I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you  
_

She needed that man, no matter how annoying, frustrating or intrusive. She loved him, and only in the wake of his "death" was she able to admit it to herself. Every night she would send up silent words of prayer. "Please come back to me. Why did you have to leave?" These words would be followed by silent tears. He was her life, and he was almost her death. Now that she knew he was alive and very, very well, she thought she would be able to sleep better, but she was still haunted.

_Breathing life  
Waking up My eyes  
Open up  
Don't leave me alone_


	3. Talk

This was bound to happen

_This was bound to happen  
It was just a matter of time  
_

She should have known that when everything finally boiled over, the end results wouldn't be good. Wait. She shouldn't say they were bad, in fact they were amazing. It was what happened after the end results. The break-up. When her partner decided that being with her wasn't what he wanted anymore. He didn't want to keep them a secret, but neither was willing to give up their job. It became a "mutual" agreement that they would continue to work, and stop all other relationships dead in their tracks. Even though she agreed, there was nothing else in the world she wanted less.

_This town is just too small for  
Us to really say goodbye_

As fun as attempting to avoid him was, DC was just far too small for that. It might have helped if she didn't frequent their regular hangouts. It wasn't conscious. After a tough case she would find herself at the diner, a coffee and a nice slice of pie. She would never eat the pie of course, but it was just habit at this point. She had even started going to Wong Foo's again, but he was everywhere. On the Thursday she saw him at the grocery store, all over the lab, even outside her apartment. Why would he be outside her apartment?

_You're smiling that smile that  
You get when you're nervous_

As she got out of her car, a million and three thoughts raced through her brain. What was he doing here? Was he back for another round? Did they have a case? When she came nearer to him, she saw a smile, but not a charm smile. The smile that played across his lips was more of a "help-me-here-Bones-I-have-no-clue-what-I'm-doing-here" smile. Walking up to him, she studied him good and hard. Making eye contact was the hardest thing to do, but when she did she was blown away.

_Like you don't quite know what to do  
But this is me you're talking to  
This is me you're talking to_

"Bones," he started his voice low and hoarse, "Hi."

"Booth, what are you doing here?" she responded, still awestruck by his eyes.

"I'm not exactly sure. I couldn't sleep, so I went for a drive, and now I'm here. I don't know." The amount of uncertainty in his voice broke her heart. She knew, just by looking at him that there was a lot of stuff rolling around in his head. Gently taking his hand, she led him through the door and up the stairs to her apartment. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, not really sure of how to say what he had to say. She just looked at him and said, "Booth, relax. This is me you're talking to."

_I've heard you met somebody  
It didn't take you very long  
And I'll admit it isn't easy  
Knowing you've moved on  
But I can see how you could make any woman  
Fall deep in love with you  
This is me you're talking to_

She had heard that he was back with Tessa, but she had taken it all as nothing. _This is it_, she thought to herself, _he's gonna tell me he's totally over me and he's gonna leave…forever._ This strong woman was never one to attach herself to something as fleeting as a human, but this was the man who had been with her through absolutely every single hard time that had arisen in the past 3 years. Why would he do this now?

_Me, the one who really knows you  
Me, the one whose heart you've broken  
Me, the one who was still hopin'  
You might be missing me_

"Bones. Don't talk right now, just listen. This is something that needs to be said, and I'm scared that if I don't just say it now, it'll never come out. I love you, and I have for a long time not. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry that I ended what was the best relationship I have ever had. I know I said there was a line, and I know we crossed that line, but crossing the line was the best thing I've ever done. I can totally understand if you don't want me back, but I just thought you needed to know."

_We don't have to do this  
We don't have to act like friends  
As much as I would love to  
I really just don't think I can  
You don't have to tell me that you really love me  
After all we have been through  
'Cause this is me you're talking to  
_

The raw emotions swimming in the pools of blue that were her eyes were almost too painful for him to handle. Just by looking into her eyes, he could tell that she didn't understand, but at the same time, she understood perfectly. He was scared of the possible repercussions and he didn't want any of those to have a negative effect on her. It was the most painful thing he'd ever had to do, but he did it. And now he had never regretted anything more in his life.

_  
Me, the one who really knows you  
Me, the one whose heart you've broken  
Me, the one who was still hopin'  
You might be missing me  
_

"I love you too…more than anything. So much it hurts, it kills me a little beat each and every day. But I live and keep living no matter how much I want to die, because I know that pain only makes me stronger and suffering almost always has positive end results. This is that end result. And believe me, all this was so worth it."

_  
Oh, and you don't have to say that you do  
This is me you're talking to  
This is me you're talking to_


End file.
